The delivery of a suture and/or implant, such as a pelvic floor repair (PFR) implant, into the pelvic or other regions of the human body can be an invasive surgical procedure.
Some commercially available medical devices are limited by the manner in which they access the pelvic or other regions of the human body. For example, such devices are generally too cumbersome in size and length to be ergonomic or minimally invasive. In addition, these devices generally require numerous components which require tight tolerance and expensive parts for assembly. Accordingly, these devices do not provide the functionality and maneuverability necessary to perform surgical procedures involving the delivery of sutures and/or implants in a less invasive manner.